1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head lamp washing system suitable particularly for washing head lamps having a wide area to be washed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head lamp washing systems have already been proposed which have nozzles for injection of liquid detergent against the soiled surfaces of right and left head lamps to wash them. In conventional head lamp washing systems, a plurality of nozzles have been used to wash a large-sized head lamp since the area against which each nozzle can inject liquid detergent is relatively small. However, this requires a higher power pump for injecting liquid detergent with sufficient flow and pressure to wash the head lamp. Additionally, liquid detergent injected from a plurality of nozzles partly overlaps with each other, which results in an appreciable detergent economy penalty.